justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Peaceful Girl
.png |nicknames = |occupation = Killing anti-daters; making "peace" to the world |born = [though she claims to be permanently stuck at the age of 7.) |status = Deceased |nationality = Peaceful |species = Inhuman |gender = Female |location = |height = 140cm |weight = 40kg |hair_color = Blonde |eye_color = Blue }} is the antagonist of the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Pre Anti-Dater Story She was unintentionally created by Yowinghoh. Yowinghoh wanted to make a new species, but then, it broke out and decided to do something evil in the disguise of peace. Peaceful Girl in fact wanted to take down the universe, creating their own planet full of daters and similar people and dominate the entire universe. She then created her own village and her own 5 female friends. Her whole life was basically teaching her friends on Monday to Saturday for 12 hours, being the priest on Sunday for 12 hours, and on occasion, defend herself and defeat any anti-dater. Anti-Dater Story The anti-daters have finally seen the village, but nobody, except the crew, along with Swegz, Radwesool, Roffo and Semens, have stepped in through the village, and Peaceful Girl has seen them. She thought they were her "cute, lovely, caring and beautiful friends", and she acted as "nice" as possible. After several minutes, the crew has started to feel weak, and Larry, Tito and Robbie, have fainted to death. The rest of the crew felt weaker, more sick and more dater-ish. Their weapons, armor and gadgets have disappeared, except for Larry's sharp claws. This was all because of Peaceful Girl and her house. The anti-daters have found out that Larry, Robbie and Tito died, so they attempted to attack the village, but the village had some sort of invisible barrier, which deletes any attack possible. Peaceful Girl had the advantage to deal with all of the other anti-daters, which was trapping them and confiscating their weaponry under the village. Crack Ebolin has went so crazy and impatient that he has exploded. Larry, Tito and Robbie were having some sort of dream, and they were all in the same dream. A Rainbow Creature randomly appeared and wanted to directly send a message to the trio. As Gadgerito has had a hidden gadget that can detect what people are dreaming, he has told everyone to directly tell to the trio to never give up and that they can eliminate Peaceful Girl. Thousands of other anti-daters were doing the same thing. Larry, Tito and Robbie have woken up in a much furious way. They were immune to any love power whatsoever. They were able to punch and kick Peaceful Girl very easily, making her extremely vulnerable to them. They were also throwing pieces of stone to her. Larry has planned on killing her, Tito planned on breaking the Peace & Love system, untrapping all of the anti-daters and making the anti-daters grab their weaponry and Robbie planned on healing the crew. As a final touch, Larry fiercely stabbed Peaceful Girl has hard as he can with his sharp claws, and has actually killed her in the most intense way possible. Larry has found out that Peaceful Girl has friends by the names of Beautiful Girl, Cute Girl, Sweet Girl, Flower Girl and Geek Girl, so he let each newcomer in the crew kill one girl. Description Appearance She appears to be a very short and curvy girl with an average weight. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, long eyelashes and pink cheeks. She is wearing a dress with a peace and love symbol on it and she is also wearing high heels. Personality She may seem to be the most "peaceful" girl ever from the outside, but really, she's the opposite. She wanted to destroy the whole entire universe with her "peace" and kill millions of people in a matter of milliseconds. Village Her village is called the "Peaceful Girl Village", which consists of eight places, six of them being tiny pink houses, one being a school with Peaceful Girl being the teacher (they go to school every Monday to Saturday) and one being a church, where they go every Sunday. There is a pink peace and love symbol on the center of the village. Quotes *"I love you!" *"Hey little sweet bunches!" *"Who wants a hug or a kiss?" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Antagonists